Ward of Regret
Overview Ward of Regret is an area located on Bitterblack Isle. It connects to the Midnight Helix. Enemies *Death *Elder Ogre (encounter) *Giant Undead *Maneater *Skeleton Brute *Skeleton Lord *Skeleton Sorcerer *Living Armor (Post-Daimon) *Golden Knight / Silver Knight (Post Daimon) *Poison Undead (Post Daimon) *Banshee (Post Daimon) *Wraith (Post Daimon) *Specter (Post Daimon) Related Quests *The Wages of Death II *The Wages of Death IV *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III Loot Refer to map and map key for all locations. Chest Loot Chest #1 *Fulgurous Lord Tome (Pre-Daimon) * Sight Earring (Pre-Daimon) * Rift Cluster Chest #2 (requires Skeleton Key) *Feral Cape (Pre-Daimon) * Triple Tooth *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 (Post-Daimon) * Rift Bicrystal (Post Daimon) Chest #3 (requires Skeleton Key) *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Ogre Bone (Pre-Daimon) * Rift Bicrystal (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) Chest #4 (requires Skeleton Key) *Bardiche Daggers (Pre-Daimon) * Oak Leaf Oil (Pre-Daimon) * Ogre Bone (Pre-Daimon) *Red Leather Glove (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 Chest#5 (requires Skeleton Key) *Balmy Perfume (Pre-Daimon) * Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Dalmatica Chest #6 (requires Skeleton Key) *Sight Earring *Shackle Chest #7 *Skeleton Key *Large Coin Pouch (After Skeleton Key has been acquired) Chest #8 *Maneater (random uncommon reward is 18,000+ rift crystals! ) Chest #9 *Panacea (Pre-Daimon) * Secret Softener (Pre-Daimon) * Rift Crystal *Rift Cluster *Fulgurous Lord Tome *Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) Chest #10 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Rift Bicrystal *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) * Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) Chest #11 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Fluted Bow (Pre-Daimon) * Liftstone (Pre-Daimon) * Orilux Shield (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 Chest #12 *Panacea (Pre-Daimon) * Rift Crystal (Pre-Daimon) * Fulgurous Lord Tome *Secret Softener *Rift Cluster Chest #13 *Goddess Cameo (Pre-Daimon) * Balmy Incense * Balmy Perfume *Pauldron *Seeker Tights *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 Chest #14 *Trooper Outfit (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 Chest #15 *Foreign Waistguard (Pre-Daimon) * Ring of Amethyst (Pre-Daimon) * Sight Earring *Liftstone Chest #16 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) *Liftstone *Foreign Medicament *Panacea Chest #17 *Foreign Waistguard (Pre-Daimon) * Liftstone (Pre-Daimon) * Ring of Amethyst (Pre-Daimon) *Sight Earring (Pre-Daimon) *Rift Bicrystal * Barbarian Chief's Helm (Post Daimon) Chest #18 *Ogre Bone (Pre-Daimon) * Oak Leaf Oil * Red Leather Glove *Bardiche Daggers Chest #19 *Feral Cape *Triple Tooth *Rift Cluster Items gathered *Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 *Dalmatica *Macabre Sculpture (see map) *Crimplecap (see map) *Airtight Flask: on the ground in the corridor north-east of gather point 1. *Staminal Drench: on a shelf in the room where Chest 9 is located. Found in breakables *Demon's Periapt *Interventive *Coin Purse of Charity *Moldy Carrot *Rusted Daggers Mined from Ore Deposits *Lava Rock *Hunk of Platinum *Alluvial Yore-Ore *Copper Ore Points of Interest *Chest #8 is ALWAYS a Maneater. So why open it ? Because killing a Maneater throughout Bitterblack isle will randomly reward you with 18,000+ rift crystals! Since this is the only chest in the game that is guaranteed to be a Maneater, take advantage of this by saving the game before opening the chest and farm it / use Godsbane until you get the rift crystals. Sorcerers can cast High Maelstrom on the chest before opening it to easily kill the Maneater. * Macabre Sculpture x1 *There is an area with an '!', which can be accessed from the floor where the Elder Ogre is encountered. Jump on the ledge and do a sprint-jump into a Levitate to grab onto the wooden ledge. After opening the chest, pull the lever to provide a shortcut back to the entrance to Duskmoon Tower. Characters with the Double Vault skill can also reach this area, provided the initial running sprint is done on the ledge to the southwest. The grab window is also quite small and pawns tend to get in the way of the sprint when they climb the ledge with you, so attempting this will require several tries and some patience to pull off. Category:Dark Arisen: Locations